Snow War
by Hoshi-star
Summary: Ah, the lovely Lyoko warriors. My remake of the episode Cold War. Enjoy!


Snow War

I walked into Kadic Junior High like any other school day. I would say it would be a normal day, but who'd know? After we found out about Lyoko, a vitual world created by Franz Hopper, the evil program called X.A.N.A has been trying to destroy us because my friends and I protect it.

As I walked towards the main building, I saw my friends waiting like any other day. Odd was laughing about something, like regular. _I don't know why we don't call him hyena. It fits him perfectly._ I turned my gaze to Jeremy and Aelita, who were smiling like always, then at Ulrich who eas just shrugging.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" I asked as I finally reached them.

"Oh! Hey Yumi! Why don't you ask Ulrich?" Odd teased, giving Ulrich a look.

I turned to Ulrich, who just scratched his head and shrugged. "Nothing's funny. You know Odd laughing is something he does everyday." He looked away, thinking I wouldn't notice. _They were probably talking about me again. I should just let it slide._

Jeremy pushed his glasses up and looked around the group. "I'm sure you all have noticed, but X.A.N.A had been pretty quiet lately."

Aelita gave a light-hearted laugh."You worry way too much, Jeremy. Maybe he wanted to give us a break from saving the world." _What a lie.. Does she think that Jeremy is stupid?_

Jeremy sighed and gave a light shrug. "I don't think so, but for now I'm glad."

The bell rang at that moment, and I said goodbye to the others, since I was a year older than they were. I lived through the first two classes, with what Jeremy had said clogging my thoughts. _I wonder what X.A.N.A. is up to. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. But what?_

During my third class, people in my class started looking and pointing at the window yelling "It's snowing!" I was pretty puzzled, so I took a look outside. Surely, it was snowing at a calming pace. _It's so beautiful and peaceful._

The teacher, confused, let us out of class to get some warm clothing and go home if needed before it would get worse. I ran outside to stand in the drifting snow. I closed my eyes, only to be jolted by a snowball.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning around to see who it was. Ulrich was standing behind me, holding a snowball in one of his hands. He gave me a wry smile and threw it at me. I dodged it, and gave him a haughty smirk.

"If that's how you're going to be, Ulrich, fine. It's war!" I said, throwing my snowball at him.

He dodged my snowball and gave me a prideful laugh. "Oh yeah, Yumi?! You better watch out!"

I laughed and ran away. Ulrich chased me across campus and we were both laughing our heads off. I ran behind a tree, trying to catch my breath for a moment. I was about to head back out, when my cell phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Jeremy that read: _X.A.N.A. ATTACK. SOS._

_Great! I was having so much fun, too!_ Ulrich came around the tree, smiling his head off. Once he saw my expression, he dropped his snowballs. "Let me guess... Another attack?" I sighed, and he patted me on the shoulder. "A duty is a duty, Yumi."

The air soon got very frigid, and the snow started whipping into our faces because the wind was picking up.

"Get inside!" Jim yelled. Ulrich grabbed my hand and led me off in the blinding snow to the main building. We got there just in time, too.

Once inside, we made our way to Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita still hand in hand. Odd saw it and started acting like the total idiot he was inside. "Ooooooh! Ulrich's holding Yumi's hand!"

We both blushed and let go. "Shut up, Odd!" Ulrich grumbled. The wind outside was getting stronger, making everything colder by the second. Jim brought us all some warm clothing, which was a great idea. _At this rate, anyways, we'll all freeze to death._

I put my stuff on gratefully and turned to Jeremy. "Do you think that X.A.N.A is behind this?" I asked, looking at the shivering people around us.

"Yes. Aelita and I will run to the factory as soon as there's a diversion."

Miraculously, the power went out inside of the building. Some of the younger students started to scream, creating the perfect diversion. Aelita let out a small giggle and left the building quickly with Jeremy. As soon as they were gone, Odd let out a small whine. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"Jeremy will probably call us when he needs us. For now, we wait." Ulrich said, trying to shut up Odd before he got any worse.

Odd let out a small whiny noise and plopped down on the floor. I shook my head, while Ulrich leaned over to me. "You okay, Yumi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The air was very chilly and I could see the little white puffs of warm air people let out.

Soon, Ulrich rummaged around in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and put it back. "Come on, guys. Jeremy needs us at the factory ASAP. Aelita's in trouble." We got up and snuck out the door before Jim could notice.

The ground was covered in a thick blanket of pure snow, and the wind was continually beating more snow down. Ulrich motioned us to the right and we slid down the railing of the stairs. We ran through the snow until we got to the forest on the side of the school grounds.

We ran, until we had to stop to catch our breaths. All of a sudden, the tree behind Ulrich cracked and came down. Without thinking, I pushed Ulrich out of the way and- Thud!- the tree fell on top of me.

"Yumi!!" Odd and Ulrich screamed as I fell forcibly to the ground. The pain started kicking in, mixing with the numbness of the bitterly cold snow.

"Go on..without me." I said, the pain getting worse by the second. Ulrich plopped down next to me. "I won't leave you, Yumi. Odd, you go on to the factory. Hurry!"

Odd nodded. "Got it! Hang on Yumi!" I saw him run off into the forest. It hurt to keep my head up, so I put my hands on top of each other and placed my head down on them. I felt really tired, so I closed my eyes. "Yumi, don't go to sleep!" Ulrich pleaded.

"I'm..so..tired." I said between painful breaths. Ulrich moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I won't let you die!" He cried. I knew at that moment I could die, but I was so terribly tired to be scared. Dying seemed so..so peaceful at that moment.

"Let..me...sleep." I murmured, closing my eyes again. The numbness was overcoming me, and everything was started to drift away.

Ulrich shook me gently, making it hard to fall asleep. "Why do you care Ulrich? Let me die." I wined, wanting to sleep so badly.

"I.. I love you Yumi! I won't let you die!" he whispered, making sound like he was about to break out into tears.

"You.. You really love me?" I whispered, not fully grasping what he said. Sadly, I blacked out before I could hear his answer.

I woke up in Ulrich's dorm room. _What in the world was I doing here?_ I looked around the room, and noticed that no one else was here. It felt weird sitting down, so I tried to sit up, but the pain knocked me back down onto the bed. I glanced down at my stomach and realized that it was wrapped up several times. _This is all because I had to get squished under that_ _huge tree._

Suddenly, the door opened and Ulrich stepped into the room, carrying a tray. He noticed that I was awake, and came towards me. "How are you feeling, Yumi? " He asked, putting the tray down.

"Better than I did when I had that tree on top of me." I said as he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life. I would have died if you didn't push me out of the way. Thank you, Yumi." He gave me a grateful smile and handed me a bowl, filled with soup, and a spoon.

I ate and handed the things back to him. "You're welcome, Ulrich. It was no big deal, really." I said, trying to make it seem like something so small, even though it wasn't. _Who are you trying to kid, Yumi?!_

He gave me a shocked look. "Are you joking?! You were so close to dying, Yumi!"

"_It's because I love you, Yumi_! _Won't let you die!"_

"I never got an answer."

"To what, Yumi?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

My heart started beating three-times as quickly. "Ulrich, do you love me?" I asked, realizing how obnoxious my question was. _Ugh! I'm so stupid! Why did I ask him?!_

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling, then back at me. "I've always loved you, Yumi." He looked away, probably expecting me to tell him that I didn't love him, or something along those lines.

"Ulrich, I love you too."

He glanced up at me, a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "What did you say?"

I laughed. "I said that I loved you."

He gave a relieved, happy smile. "Will you go out with me then?"

I gave him a beaming smile. "Yes!"

Ulrich scooted closer to me, and kissed me! It was so awesome! We stopped, and I gave Ulrich a sleepy yawn.

"Tired, Yumi?" He asked, as I let out a small shiver.

I nodded. "I'm kinda cold, too."

He smiled. "No problem. Hold on a second." Ulrich got up from his chair and went over to his wardrobe closet. He opened it and pulled out a greed hoodie. "Here. I hope it fits."

I took it from him gratefully and put it on, to find out that it fit snugly. I closed my eyes, warm and surrounded by the thoughts of Ulrich and his hoodie. Once again, the Lyoko warriors win against the forces of evil!

AN: Hope you like it! I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own this story! XD


End file.
